Nunca quise ser tan frío
by Petiza cullen
Summary: el habia tenido al amor de su vida, a un amigo fiel, todo lo deseaba pero poco a poco lo fue pediendo, inspirada en la cancion could de CROSSFADE
1. Chapter 1

JACOB POV:

Aquí estaba yo, sentado al pie de mi cama, viendo el closet y el buró vacío, solo mis cosas dentro de ellas, y las fotos que nos tomamos juntos estaban ardiendo a fuego vivo en el bote de basura, junto a las cartas que le escribí de novios, no me había dado cuenta de las cosas que estaba dejando atrás ni el amor que estaba perdiendo, muy cierta la frase que me dijo una vez mi amigo: ¨ no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde, y también tarde me dijo que debía cuidar lo mas preciado de mi vida, porque si no se iría sin dejar rastro, y que terminaría solo por descuidar al verdadero amor y los verdaderos amigos.¨

_Mirando hacia atrás en mí veo_

_Que yo nunca realmente acerté en eso_

_Nunca paré de pensar en tí_

_Siempre estoy envuelto en_

_Las cosas que no puedo ganar_

_Tú eres el antídoto que me arregla_

_Algo fuerte_

_Como una droga que me coloca_

Cuando la conocí, ella fue la luz de mi vida la que guiaba mi camino, aquella persona que te hacia sonreír con tan solo una palabra, la que era mi consuelo, mi alegría, la que me ayudaba en esos momentos de la vida en que sentía que la vida no valía y se iba como agua en las manos… precisamente, ella había sido mi vida mucho tiempo, pero todo lo eche a perder cuando le dedique mas tiempo a mi banda y mis amigos que a ella, las palabras de mi amigo ahora parecían profecías que se cumplían, ahora que todo se había ido por la borda, me preocupo por las palabras de una vez mi amigo, siendo que antes las tome como palabras sin sentido ni razón, pero antes no vi con claridad.

Antes di todo por sentado, creí que ella siempre estaría en mi vida, y mis amigos también, pero poco a poco lo perdí.

_Lo que realmente quiero decir_

_Es que lo siento por mi forma de ser_

_Nunca quise ser tan frío para tí_

_Y lo siento por todas las mentiras_

_Quizá en una luz diferente_

_Tú podrías verme estar de pie solo otra vez_

_Porque ahora puedo ver_

_Que tú fuíste el antídoto que me arregló_

_Algo fuerte como una droga que me colocó_

_Nunca quise ser tan frío_

Cuando la dejaba plantada por irme a una fiesta o una tocada, cuando me iba con mis amigos a celebrar, me fui comportando con ella cada vez mas frío, pensaba que no entendía mi estilo de vida, pero lo que no entendía yo, es que ella me estaba olvidando. Olvidando el amor que una vez me tubo, olvidando el sabor de mis besos y caricias, olvidando las canciones que le cantaba al oído, olvidando las risas y momentos juntos.

Y que estaban siendo remplazadas por un amor mas puro y amable, que mis besos se habían borrado de su piel, y ahora eran otros labios y manos, las que ocupaban mi lugar, que ya no eran canciones las que escuchaba en su odio, sino melodías de piano susurradas, escritas solo para ella, que probablemente estarían riendo viendo la tele y de cosas insulsas, como lo hacían cuando el venia de visita, platicando de libros y música en común y no de carros y piezas que ella no conocía, yo estaba siendo remplazado por la persona que considere mi amigo, mi hermano, aquel que cuido de ella, cuando yo no estaba, aquel que la con solo cuando yo me iba, aquel que espero a que yo terminara de arruinar lo bello que tenia.

Hubo toda clases de señales que esto terminaría mal, pero no lo vi, o no lo quise ver, las discusiones, las mentiras que nos decíamos mutuamente para no estar mas tiempo juntos del necesario, las veces que me pedías hablar y me iba, las veces en que te ibas de compras todo el día, o talvez te ibas con el, a desahogarte de la miseria en que te estaba sumiendo, al estar a mi lado.

_Nunca realmente quise que tú vieras_

_El lado estropeado de mí que guardo_

_Cerrado dentro de mí tan profundamente_

_Esto siempre parece traerme_

_Nunca realmente quise que tú te fueses_

_Tantas cosas que tú deberías haber sabido_

_Supongo que para mí no hay ninguna esperanza_

_Nunca quise ser tan frío_

Ahora estaba aquí solo, llorando y pensando en el futuro que hubiéramos tenido si yo no hubiera sido tan frío, tan distante ella estaría ahora ami lado, disfrutando de la dicha de estar juntos, pero ahora ella esta con otro, a su lado, disfrutando, sonriendo, imaginando un futuro juntos, aquel que yo deje partir…

_Lo siento no quise ser tan frío._

Fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca antes de partir a la gira de mi banda.

…

**Espero que les guste esta historia la hice con todo amor y cariño, para mi amiga mi hermana aquella que me ayuda e insita a escribir todas las historias, quiero agradecer a quienes me han agregado como historia o autora favorita es un gran honor… prono pondre POV BELLA Y EDWARD. Talvez no sea muy pronto, por que regreso a clases pero are lo que pueda…**

**GRACIAS HERMANITA POR TODO, Y CHAVA TAMBIEN AUNQUE NO LEA MIS HISTORIAS… LOS ADORO.**

_**LOS AMIGOS SON LA FAMILIA QUE SE ESCOGE… Y YO LOS ESCOGI A USTEDES**_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes no son míos son de la genial y magnifica escritora…Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**BELLA**__**:**_

Ya me había cansado de pedirle perdón, de esperarlo cada vez

que llegaba tarde, borracho o cuando me ignoraba para escribir sus canciones que ya no tenían nada de romántico ni agradable.

Cuando nos mudamos nuestro sueño era que el tuviera su banda y yo compondría sus canciones, pero cuando el sueño se hizo realidad, todo cambio, el ya no estaba a mi lado en las noches cantándome las canciones que escribía al oído, cuando platicaba de las motos y los carros y le hacia creer que sabia de ello cuando ni siquiera me gusta la velocidad, ahora el estaba cantando canciones escritas por el, el se marcha a celebrar su triunfo y se olvida de nuestro aniversario, se olvido de todo.

Recuerdo como me empecé a enamorar de mi fiel amigo y hermano, aquel que creció junto a Jake y que era como un hermano para el. Cuando Jake se metió a la banda y Edward vio que se estaba alejando de mi, intento hablar con el, pero no lo escucho, el a veces se quedaba en nuestra casa para consolarme las noches que me quedaba hasta la madrugada llorando, el me acompañaba al parque o simplemente me tocaba canciones de piano para reanimarme o simplemente hablaba conmigo de nuestros libros favoritos, hasta el amanecer.

Pero aun así siempre estaba en mi mente recordando cuando Jake y yo nos hicimos novios, cuando nos mudamos juntos, nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera noche, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, ahora solo quedan recuerdos borrosos de aquellos días de felicidad.

Edward venia cada día con películas y libros, hacíamos maratones o jugábamos, pero poco a poco me fui olvidando de Jake y me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de Edward, aquel que con cariño y perseverancia atrapo mi corazón y me hizo olvidarme de la persona que me estaba olvidando.

No me atrevía a aceptar mis sentimientos, porque creía que el no sentía lo mismo por mi, y segunda porque el era casi un hermano para Jake. Pero aun así los sentimientos que tenia por el eran muy fuertes cada día iban creciendo mas y mas.

Un día Edward llego llorando a mi casa diciendo que había discutido por teléfono con Jake, me contó que el no iba a poder llegar a nuestro aniversario y que este le reclamo que me había dejado ya muy abandonada y olvidada, y solo le respondió: lo siento no quiese ser tan frío

El dijo que se sentía mal porque el ya no era el niño con el que había crecido, aquel que era como un hermano ahora era un desconocido. Al platicar empezamos a beber, y entre copa y copa nos declaramos mutuamente, el me contó que se peleo con el porque pensó que yo lo quería todavía y que no quería verme sufrir pero que no era porque realmente me quisiera junto a el. Me contó que desde la primera vez que se quedo en la casa a hacerme compañía se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por mi habían cambiado. Esa noche por primera vez hice el amor, porque con Jake solo fue sexo, ya que descubrí que nunca lo ame que solo era cariño.

Después de esa noche quedo claro para los dos que no debía quedarme mas en esa casa, me di cuenta de que ese ya no era un hogar a pesar de que mucho tiempo fue el mío, recogí toda mi ropa y la empaque estaba a aun paso de irme pero cuando vi la pared llena de las fotos que nos tomamos juntos me dio rabia por que a pesar de que ahora tenia un futuro, antes lo único que quería era a él a la persona que me había dejado sola, así que tome todas y las eche en el bote de basura metálico y las queme Edward me dio su mano en todo momento, cuando salimos no me di vuelta porque sabia que yo había ganado, a el amor de mi existencia y a un futuro prometedor.

Ahora estaba embarazada, con 1 año de matrimonio, Jacob no intento contactarme ni ami ni a Edward, se por los tabloides que le va bien pero que tiene muchos problemas de alcohol y mujeres, me considero afortunada ya que si no hubiera estado Edd a mi lado ahora estaría sufriendo ese infierno, pero no siento rabia hacia el sino agradecimiento por dejarme y darme un futuro que con el no tendría

_**Se que no les gusto la historia porque no recibí ni un comentario ni nada… sentí feo pero es Ovio que no todo lo que escriba va a gustar pero me siento con el deber de escribir los pov Edward y bella, por la persona que me pidió la historia mi hermanita, **_

_**En verdad quien lea esto pido de favor que me den ideas tengo muchas pero nose como expresarlas necesito que me ayuden quiero hacer una historia larga y divertida pero necesito que me ayuden en verdad… les dejo mi correo por si me quieren ayudar.**_

_**Los quiero y gracias x todo.**_


End file.
